Cámara
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu novia se obsesiona con la fotografía? Obsesionarte tú también. Gwen&Kevin. LEMON.


**Disclaimer: **Ben 10, ni sus personajes, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Man of Action. Lo único mío aquí es el escrito.

**Título: **Cámara  
**Summary: **Cuando tu novia se obsesiona con la fotografía, tienes que hacer algo... obsesionarte tú también.  
**Fandom: **Ben 10 Alien Force

**Pareja**: Gwen&Kevin  
**Tipo: **One-shot  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 2046 + título.  
**Clasificación:** M, por supuestísimo.  
**Advertencias:** Lemon, palabras fuertes y/o vulgares, lemon, más lemon y mucho lemon. Sin betas.  
**Género: **Romance/General

**Cámara**

Definitivamente, las personas necesitaban ocupar su tiempo libre en algo, pero eso tenía que ser elegido con mucho cuidado. Para mí la respuesta era fácil; ¿Una actividad placentera, interesante y buena para la salud? El sexo, ¿qué más quería la gente? Más específicamente, ¿qué más quería Gwen?

Desde que había entrado a aquel insufrible club de fotografía llevaba en la mano una cámara eternamente e iba haciendo fotos a todo lo que veía. Que un perro allá, que un edificio aquí, o aquel viejo e insignificante árbol que debía tener allí mil años y nada de especial tenía. Simplemente, no podía dejar de hacer fotos... y lo peor es que yo parecía ser su modelo favorito.

No es que no me gusten las fotos, pero es un tanto incomodo ver a cada segundo una lente fija en tu cara, escuchar el continuo sonido del flash o, peor, ver la cegadora luz del mismo. Además, desde que ella había comenzado con su "etapa fotografía", tal como llamaba a esta nueva faceta de la vida de Gwen, nuestro tiempo juntos se había reducido a... nada. Cuando salíamos juntos era todo fotos, cuando estábamos en el apartamento ver las fotos o hacer más y cero sexo... en fin, sin ir más lejos, totalmente insoportable.

Gwen me repetía una y otra vez, para justificar, la misma frase:

—Ver la el mundo a través de la cámara es genial, Kevin —y luego sonreía, siempre—. Deberías probarlo.

Pues bien, hoy finalmente iba a complacer su petición. Probaría "ver el mundo a través de una cámara"... y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, Gwen no cogiese nunca más una cámara por la vergüenza.

Cuando entré silenciosamente a tu apartamento lo primero que busqué fue el pequeño cuarto que tenía dedicado exclusivamente a su equipo fotográfico y a sus fotos. Cogí la primera cámara que vi. Una grande, imponente. Probé el flash... bien, con mucha luz, justo lo adecuado para mis planes.

Con la cámara en mano me dirigí a la habitación del apartamento, donde dormía tranquilamente Gwne. Me quité sin dilataciones la camiseta, me desabroché el cinturón y me quité los zapatos. Para el pantalón tenía otros planes...

Me subí en la cama, encima de Gwen e hice la primera foto.

La sensación fue... increíble. Toda la habitación estaba oscura, sí, pero el flash iluminó todo, dándole un tono de lo más peculiar, entre oscuro y luminoso, sobre todo, iluminando a Gwen, que sólo llevaba una camisa mangas largas que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Una camisa mía... ¿qué puede ser más erótico? Otra foto, sin duda, que fue lo que hice al ver que Gwen se movía ligeramente. De nuevo el flash iluminó todo y la cámara retractó eternamente el hermoso rostro de Gwen soñoliento y combatiendo contra el sueño. La imagen se quedó congeladas apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que se quedara en mi mente de por vida, haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrase por la excitación.

En verdad sí, ver las cosas desde una cámara tenía su morbo... no, ver a Gwen desde una cámara tiene su morbo.

—¿Kevin? —dijo, e intentó incorporarse un poco, pero mi cuerpo estaba encima de sus piernas, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con apoyarse en los codos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues... digamos que me introduzco en el mundo de la fotografía —E hice una foto. Qué hermoso y erótico fue el momento en que la imagen se congeló unos segundos y me dejó ver la mirada profunda y confundida de mi novia—. Tenías razón. Esto es genial. Me gusta.

—Oye, Kevin, no sé que tipo de broma es esta, pero dejalo ya. Estropearás...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un gemido entrecortado al sentir como yo introducía la mano por la camisa he iba subiendo, rozando intencionalmente su entrepierna para luego subir y coger en la mano un pecho desnudo. Hice una foto. Moví el indice lentamente al rededor del pezón, lo hundí, lo apreté, lo volví a hundir, a apretar, tiré de él. Otra foto.

Gwen gemía, se arqueaba bajo mis dedos y sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo. A ella le excitaba la situación casi o igual que a mí. Oh, tanto mejor.

Levanté del todo la camisa, dejando los pechos descubiertos e hice otra foto. Aunque el apartamento estaba totalmente a oscuras, cada foto iluminaba todo y me dejaba ver, por apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo excitado de Gwen. Esos pequeños e insignificantes segundos se gravaban en mi memoria como nada lo había hecho y sólo me hacían desear más, otros eróticos segundos más de vistas privilegiadas.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡No hagas fotos!

Intentó quitarme la cámara pero no la dejé. Oh, no. Esta vez yo llevaría la _cam_ y ella tendría que someterse a todos mis deseos... mientras yo guardaba, literalmente, los recuerdos.

Me llevé los dedos a la boca y los mojé para luego volver a acariciar el pecho de Gwen, cada vez más sensible, con sus deliciosos pezones cada vez más duros, más deseos de todo lo que podía darle. Cuando hice otra foto Gwen quiso protestar, por lo que bajé la cabeza y le di un beso apasionado y húmedo. Coloqué la cámara en un buen angulo e hice unas cuantas fotos más. Obviamente, tuve especial cuidado de hacer el beso muy húmedo, con mucha lengua (más específicamente, mucha lengua visible) y silaba... de sólo imaginar las fotos que saldrían mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer y lujuria, la más pura y dura.

Volví a mi posición de antes, sobre ella, y bajé mi mano hasta poder acariciar la parte más intima y húmeda de su cuerpo. Acaricié por encima de la braga e hice una foto a modo de prueba. Oh, hermoso. Su braga era azul y se pegaba verdaderamente bien a toda esa parte de su cuerpo. El hecho de ver mi mano encima de ella sólo lo hacía más erótico, mucho más erótico. Y sentía la humedad y el calor bajo mi mano. Al ver esa foto, independientemente de los años pasados, siempre recordaría ese momento, esa sensación.

Acaricié más a Gwen, que gemía y se arqueaba contra mí, mientras hacía más fotos. Finalmente, metí la mano bajo la braga. Dios... estaba muy húmeda, más que nunca. Y sensible, mucho. Cada vez que tocaba su clítoris con el más mínimo movimiento gemía con fuerza y tiraba de la sábana bajo ella mientras ponía la cara más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Le bajé las bragas por las piernas hasta que ya no tuvo nada más. No puedo decir que haya sido algo fácil, conmigo encima de ella y una cámara en la mano, pero en cuando se la hube quitado e hice la primera foto sentí todo había valido la pena. La imagen de su intimidad, dulce y húmeda, roja y caliente, deseosa de mí, no tuvo precio. En ese momento pensé que era la mejor foto que había hecho, pero cambié de idea cuando hice otra foto con mis dedos dentro de ella. Verla arquearse y suplicar, ver su deseo y su desesperación en esas fracciones de segundo era lo más erótico y hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando sentí que Gwen gemía con más fuerza, se arqueaba apretándose más contra mí estuve a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y por una fracción de segundo pensé en sacar mis dedos y privarla de aquel placer para dejar que su cuerpo se calmase un poco y volver a llevarla hasta la cima una y otra vez, mientras retractaba los momentos, pero luego deseché la idea por el deseo que tenía de ver cómo de corría en mi mano y hacer unas cuantas e inmemorables fotos de aquel espectáculo sin igual. Y, efectivamente, lo fue. Ver y sentí cómo ella llegaba al orgasmo fue algo sin palabras.

Saqué mis dedos y me los llevé a la boca para saborearla íntimamente. Mientras me deleitaba viendo el cuerpo de Gwen, rojo y saciado, recuperarse de aquel intenso orgasmo. La escuchaba jadear y la sentía caliente bajo mis manos mientras hacía las fotos. Era increíble. Pero entonces pensé en algo que sería incluso más increíble que eso.

—Quítate la camisa —le ordené, con la voz ronca por la pasión.

Ella lo hizo sin pensarlo, a la primera, y yo fotografié el momento. Entonces, cuando estuvo desnuda y sentada sobre sus rodillas, mirándome expectante, abrí mi pantalón y lo bajé un poco, dándole toda la pista que necesitaba sobre lo que quería.

En las fotos salió una Gwen sonrojada y dudosa, muy deseosa además, y finalmente la vi acercarse a mí y tocarme por encima de la ropa interior.

Gemí cuando lo hizo y tuve que sujetar fuerte la cámara para que no se me escapara de los dedos. Dios, estaba muy excitado, tanto que no sabía que soportaría ese asalto, pero quería ver sus labios sobre mí, ver su lengua recorrerme una y otra vez.

Gwen me bajó el bóxer y me miró la polla, que estaba más dura y grande que nunca y daba saltos pidiendo atención. Finalmente Gwen se apiadó de ella y la tomó en la mano. De inmediato una gota de líquido blanco salió de ella y Gwen se lamió los labios de la forma más seductora posible. Una foto inigualable. Entonces alargó su lengua y la tocó a penas, dándole la vuelta a toda la cabeza en una húmeda lamida. Luego acercó sus labios a ella y le dio un cálido beso que hizo que se me estremeciera hasta el alma, y finalmente me cogió en su boca. Sentír la calidez su lengua, la deliciosa succión de su boca sobre mi polla y los pequeños temblores que la recorrían cada vez que ella gemía fue lo más increíble que había sentido nunca, pero verlo a través de la cámara,ver su boca abrazar totalmente mi miembro mientras cerraba los ojos, ver los perceptibles cambios que hacía una foto tras otra hicieron que casi me corriese en su boca. Pero, aunque me hubiese encantado ver eso, me contuve, sólo porque deseaba más ver cómo me corría en otro lugar de su cuerpo.

—Mírame —ordené, y ella lo hizo, mirándome con sus grandes y profundos ojos verde jade y mi miembro todavía enterrado en su boca. Hice una foto. Increíblemente excitante.

Salí de su boca para no tentar a la suerte y me quité los pantalones apresuradamente. Ella se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas, sintiéndome a entrar. Y yo no la hice esperar.

Sentir cómo mi miembro la penetraba lentamente, la estrechez y calidez fue grandiosa. Me comencé a mover lentamente, sabiendo que no me faltaría mucho, pero intentado alargar el momento lo más posible, queriendo grabar la unión de nuestros cuerpos el mayor tiempo que fuese posible. Subí la cámara al cuerpo de Gwen, que se arqueaba y se pegaba más a mí con cada movimiento. Su rostro estaba rojo, las manos cogían salvajemente las sábanas y gemía con fuerza y pasión, con total arrogo. Sentí que llegaba al orgasmo y aceleré el ritmo, mientras la acompañaba.

Entonces todo se volvió negro mientras me hundía profundamente en su interior, derramando en ella hasta la última gota de mi ser. Apenas pude ver el momento en que nuestros cuerpos, tensos por la pasión, se liberaban con total frenesí. Mi mente estaba en otro mundo, y cuerpo la acompañaba, atravesando el orgasmo más increíble de toda mi vida.

Cuando finalmente volví a tierra, miré a Gwen, que sonreía con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que su respiración recuperaba el ritmo normal y su cuerpo empapado de sudor brillaba con la luz del flash. Fotografié nuestros sexos unidos y me endurecí de nuevo a ver cómo un poco se sustancia blanca salía del cuerpo de Gwen cada vez que respiraba.

—Tienes razón, Gwen. La cámara es lo mejor.

—Sí... —suspiro y me miró, sonriente y deseosa de más—. Creo que es mi turno de inmortalizar el momento.

Y entrelazó las piernas en mi espalda para luego empujarme hacía ella. Me quitó la cámara y en seguida sentí el flash iluminar todo. Qué excitante...

Desde ese momento, la cámara fue nuestro objeto preferido.


End file.
